<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape the Night Season 3 Villain Profiles by Dede42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597998">Escape the Night Season 3 Villain Profiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42'>Dede42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Night Villains Profiles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artifacts, Candy, Cheerleaders, Construction, Dark Magic, Dolls, Hellhounds, Knives, Scary Clowns, Snakes, Strength, Tall man - Freeform, Tea Parties, Witch Curses, drunk, funhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to know more about the Killer Clown Clan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Night Villains Profiles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ETN Profile- Killer Clown Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!</p><p>Wondering about them evil clowns? You aren't? Too bad, because here you go. Onward!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Name: Killer Clown Clan</p><p class="western">Birthday: N/A</p><p class="western">Age: N/A</p><p class="western">Hair color: Various</p><p class="western">Eye color: Various</p><p class="western">Skin color: Various</p><p class="western">Hometown: Unknown, Everlock.</p><p class="western">Job: Minion of the Carnival Master.</p><p class="western">Status: Dead.</p><p class="western">Cause of death: Jack-in-a-box artifact cleansed by Safiya.</p><p class="western">Location: Town of Everlock, locked in the year 1978.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Not much was known about the Killer Clown Clan before their arrival in Everlock, only that they had been on a killing spree throughout America, leaving a trail of bloody bodies in their wake, and were approached by the Carnival Master, who convinced them to serve him. They were given the Jack-in-a-box artifact, which bind itself to them, and they went to Everlock to help in corrupting the people there for the Carnival Master’s plan.</p><p class="western">The clowns enjoyed themselves with terrorizing the town, taking over a warehouse so that they could have their disco party, and when they weren’t corrupting people, they were going on killing sprees. They didn’t care about the other lieutenants, except when they interfered with their own sick fun, but that rarely happened.</p><p class="western">When the clowns learned that the Carnival Master was going to cast his spell, they were looking forward to seeing the whole town get destroyed, along with the inhabitants, and when they detected the arrival of three Society Against Evil agents, they headed to the cemetery to deal with them, especially after Everlock was locked in time.</p><p class="western">The clowns found Calliope, who they knew lived in the town, and they went after her, determined to get rid of her before going after the other two SAE agents, who were already in the church with the Carnival Master. They also found themselves going up against Mortimer, who arrived when the other lieutenants arrived to battle.</p><p class="western">The clowns and the other lieutenants probably would’ve overwhelmed Calliope and Mortimer, when they suddenly froze, seemingly going into a kind of stasis, which they wouldn’t come out of until forty years later. The clown leader was the first to be revived, finding that the town was hosting a carnival, and she sensed that a new group was heading toward the entrance.</p><p class="western">The clown leader quickly changed to a different outfit and jumped out of the entrance, scaring the new group of young people, and she realized that one of them was a Light-bearer, which she knew of thanks to being told about them by the Carnival Master. She told them a bit of what they would find at the carnival, and let them into Everlock.</p><p class="western">The clown leader kept tabs on the group, especially on the Light-bearer and the blonde-haired boy that was staying close to her, and when she had a chance, she convinced the blonde, plus the Light-bearer and a different girl to try out one of the games, and she was pleased when they managed to knock over all of the milk bottles.</p><p class="western">The clown leader gave the Jack-in-a-box to the blonde, who she learned was named Joey, letting him know that only someone with <em>his </em>special gift could open it, for she sensed that there <em>was</em>something about him that most humans didn’t have, and that when the time was right, he could let the <em>real </em>carnival come out to play.</p><p class="western">The clown leader then snuck off to change outfits and when the Jack-in-a-box was opened, the other clowns were revived, one of them throwing mayor Janet off the balcony of the courthouse and killing her, and then she and her fellow clowns went on a killing spree. She managed to shoot several of the town folk, and while two of her fellow clowns managed to capture two of the new arrivals, she made a point of capturing Joey and the Light-bearer, who she learned was named Dawn.</p><p class="western">The clown leader enjoyed handcuffing them inside the RV, letting them know that she <em>knew </em>that the Carnival Master was going to break free of his imprisonment, and she was looking forward to seeing the whole town burn. She even licked both on them on their cheeks before going off to find the rest of the group.</p><p class="western">The clown leader wasn’t surprise when her fellow clowns recaptured Joey, Dawn, and their two friends when they tried to escape the RV, and she enjoyed tying Joey and Dawn to the poles on the merry-go-round. She also enjoyed capturing the rest of the group, especially pulling Ro out from under one of the arcade games.</p><p class="western">The clowns thought that they would be able to kill one of the group members – only to be chased off by Mortimer and Calliope. They retreated to the warehouse for a disco – except for Sally, who was ordered to walk around the town and search for the group. They enjoyed their disco party until they figured out that members of the group had stolen a song from Hightower after drugging her.</p><p class="western">The clown leader was excited when she and her clowns had a chance to get back at the group when two of them were voted into a final death challenge, and she had her knives ready to kill one of them, depending on the partners. She mocked the one named Matt when he was on the hot dog eating part of the challenge, and when Safiya won, she took great pleasure in stabbing Jc to death with her knives.</p><p class="western">The clowns enjoyment, however, ended when Safiya managed to replace the head on the Jack-in-a-box and the clowns were all vaporized into black dust that blew away and out of sight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>I have so many, so many regrets.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>So many lies, so many broken ties.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I wish for my old life.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Wish I could fix my strike.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Cause no one truly escapes the night.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh, won't you help me escape the night.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh baby help me escape the night.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Escape the night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ETN Profile - Cindy Scott, The Snake Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!</p>
<p>Yes, I did a profile on Cindy, and I did create a backstory for her since there wasn't a lot to go on. Onward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Name: Cindy Scott, The Snake Woman.</p>
<p class="western">Birthday: July 9<sup>th</sup>, 1953</p>
<p class="western">Age: 24</p>
<p class="western">Hair color: Brown, bald as a snake.</p>
<p class="western">Eye color: Brown, black as a snake.</p>
<p class="western">Skin color: White, green/yellow.</p>
<p class="western">Hometown: Everlock.</p>
<p class="western">Job: Minion of the Carnival Master.</p>
<p class="western">Status: Dead.</p>
<p class="western">Cause of death: Serpent’s eyes artifact cleansed by Nikita.</p>
<p class="western">Location: Town of Everlock, locked in the year 1978.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy was born and raised in the Town of Everlock by her parents, and later just by her mom when her dad died in a car accident when she was eight years old. Her mom did the best that she could to make ends meet by working two jobs: one at Fatman Slim’s and the other at the hotel as a housekeeper.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was when Cindy was thirteen years old that she became aware of <em>how </em>her mom was earning money at the bar. One day, she got out of school early due to one of her classmates pulling the fire alarm, and she decided to go to Fatman Slim’s to surprise her mom before she went home to do her homework.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">When Cindy arrived at the bar, she had to sneak inside since she wasn’t suppose to be there due to the rule of no underage minors being allowed inside, and when she couldn’t find her mom, she snuck upstairs to see if she was there instead. The second she opened the door, she wish she hadn’t for her mother was having sex with a man, and she fled, traumatized by the sight.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy refused to come out of her room when her mother returned home, and it was only when she was desperately in need of both the bathroom and food that she finally came out. She confronted her mother, learning that her mother had been doing that kind of work in order to earn enough money to pay off the debts left by her father in order not to lose their home and keep her in school.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Although Cindy didn’t like that her mother was working as a hooker, she chose not to push the topic any further, and life went on as it normally went for the town of Everlock. She finished school, but there wasn’t enough money to send her to college, so she went to work as a secretary in the mayor’s office, and she was pleasantly surprised when Janet kept her on after becoming mayor.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy worked hard to earn money to pay off any remaining debts that remained after her mother passed away from an illness, and she took to spending her nights at the bar, which was where she first met the local contractor Carmen and his wife Bahar. She hadn’t meant to develop a crush on Carmen, but she couldn’t stop thinking about him, and she finally decided to have an affair with him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy’s affair with Carmen went on for close to a year, making sure that Bahar wouldn’t find out, and she really did enjoy her time with Carmen. She was briefly distracted when the Carnival Master arrived, but she pushed his presence out of her mind, ignoring the rumors of the trouble that was being stirred up because of him, and that he had some kind of influence over the mayor herself.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy kept the affair going – until the end of the year when Bahar somehow found out, and she ended up getting beaten up in the back alleyway of the bar. She was hurting and upset, so when she was approached by the Carnival Master and his offer, she accepted the Serpent's eyes without <em>any </em>hesitation, and so she became the Snake Woman.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy took her revenge on Bahar without killing her, letting her suffer instead, and she did kill Bahar’s best friend for helping in beating her up earlier. She obeyed the commands of the Carnival Master by either corrupting people or killing them by biting them twice, taking <em>great </em>pleasure in doing both, and just causing chaos.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy continued to do the bidding of the Carnival Master and was looking to corrupt a couple at the bar when she sensed the arrival of Jael, Ryu, and Calliope, and she hurried to the church to stop them as the whole town was locked in time. She and the other lieutenants battled Calliope and Mortimer, determined to destroy them, and that was her last clear memory.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy’s next clear memory was waking up in the bar, which was devoid of people, and she received a command from the imprisoned Carnival Master to go to the arcade to target a group of young people, but not kill any of them…<em>yet</em>. She went to the arcade, spotted Bahar tied to a chair inside, and, after knocking Calliope out, attacked and <em>finally </em>killed Bahar by biting her a second time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy hissed at the group of young people when they came running out upon hearing the screams of the late Bahar, and she left the arcade, finding a hiding place at the side of the building to wait. She waited until the group left the arcade and when they were walking past her, she jumped out, scaring most of them, and she managed to grab and bite a young man named Roi, poisoning him before running off again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy waited a bit before heading to the bar, searching around when she couldn’t find anyone there, and then went into the pole room, where she saw that the back door was open. She hurried out, spotting some of the young people and chased them into the bar, where she managed to grab a young woman named Teala.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy was about bit her victim when another young woman named Dawn tried to stop her, but she backhanded the brunette to the floor, bit Teala on the shoulder, and dragged her out of the bar. She manhandled her victim all the way back to the arcade, where she released Teala, hissed at Calliope and Roi, and then left once again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy had planned to go after the group again, but she received a new command to go to her lair and wait until someone won the final death challenge, and then she could kill the loser. She waited as Nikita and Roi, who’d been cured of her venom, entered her lair and went to work to assemble a mosaic, and when the Troublemaker managed to solve it, she went after Roi.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cindy was <em>so </em>focused on going after the Daredevil, capturing him when he failed to escape, and was biting him repeatedly until he was dead, she wasn’t aware that Nikita had swiped from a case the Serpent Heart, and by the time that she became aware of this, the Serpent's Eyes were cleansed, resulting in her being vaporized into black dust and was no more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I have so many, so many regrets.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>So many lies, so many broken ties.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I wish for my old life.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Wish I could fix my strike.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Cause no one truly escapes the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Oh, won't you help me escape the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Oh baby help me escape the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Escape the night.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do feel a bit sorry for Cindy, given that while she did make a dumb choice by having an affair with a married man, she got taken advantage of by The Carnival Master. Bye for now! R&amp;R everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ETN Profile - Benjamin, or The Man with No Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!</p>
<p>Wondering about the backstory for the Man with No Name? Here it comes! Onward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Name: Benjamin, or The Man with No Name</p>
<p class="western">Birthday: February 29<sup>th</sup>, 1956</p>
<p class="western">Age: 22</p>
<p class="western">Hair color: Bald</p>
<p class="western">Eye color: Dark, turned black upon transformation.</p>
<p class="western">Skin color: White, brown upon transformation.</p>
<p class="western">Hometown: Everlock.</p>
<p class="western">Job: Minion of the Carnival Master.</p>
<p class="western">Status: Dead.</p>
<p class="western">Cause of death: Statue of Era cleansed by Ro.</p>
<p class="western">Location: Town of Everlock, locked in the year 1978.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Not much was known about Benjamin, only that he was born to a couple that lived in the poorer part of the town, and due to an issue with his throat, he had troubles speaking to the point that every time he tried, it hurt. He was ignored by most of the town folk and the few that did pay <em>any </em>attention to him were the ones who went out of their way to be mean to him.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin’s life was rough, especially since his own parents were prone to abusing him as well, primarily his father when he was drunk, and while most of the abuse was emotional, it was the physical abuse that really did the most harm. His parents would take turns beating him up, and the worst was when his father would burn him with a hot poker.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin endured the abuse for years, and then one day, his father threw him out of the house when he was in the process of dressing himself, and so he only had his pants and shoes on, no shirt. He didn’t know why his father had done this, although he had a feeling that it had something to do with Mayor Janet trying to get him kicked out of Everlock, but things got worst when a pair of men from the town started after him.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin ran for his life, managing to avoid the hunters for a while as it was a foggy night, but he knew that he would’t be able to keep it up forever, and he did end up getting shot in the shoulder. He did try to crawl away to find a place to either rest up and heal or to just die, when he approached by the Carnival Master and his offer, he accepted the Statue of Era without <em>any </em>hesitation, and so he became the Tall Man, or the Mane with No Name.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin took his revenge on the two hunters by killing them with a green poisonous gas, and then he got revenge on his parents by trapping them in the house and setting it on fire. He continued to do the bidding of the Carnival Master, when he sensed the arrival of Jael, Ryu, and Calliope, and he hurried to the church to stop them as the whole town was locked in time. He and the other lieutenants battled Calliope and Mortimer, determined to destroy them, and that was his last clear memory.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin’s next clear memory was waking up in his lair, and he received a command from the imprisoned Carnival Master to spread a green mist throughout the town and terrorized a group of young people that were trying to find and cleanse the artifacts. He did spread the mist throughout the town, making it thick, and then he went to work on terrorizing the young people by chasing them around until they were able to hide under a red light.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin received a new command to go to his lair and wait until someone won the final death challenge, and then he could kill the loser. He waited as Teala and Roi arrived at his lair, where he got to chase the girls around, making them scream, and when Ro managed to solve it, shouting out his real name, he was <em>furious </em>and went after Teala.</p>
<p class="western">Benjamin took grim pleasure in wrapping his long arms around the neck of Teala, strangling and poisoning her at the same time. He tried to go after Ro, but she had the final stone for the Statue of Era, and she managed to put the last stone it. He ended up being vaporized into black dust and was gone forever…right?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I have so many, so many regrets.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>So many lies, so many broken ties.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>I wish for my old life.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Wish I could fix my strike.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Cause no one truly escapes the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Oh, won't you help me escape the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Oh baby help me escape the night.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Escape the night.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He is gone forever, right? Bye for now! R&amp;R everyone!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm fully expecting a lot to comments about the name of the leader of the Killer Clowns. Bye for now! R&amp;R everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>